Bones Or Skin?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The choice is Ben's after he's been injured in battle and the skeleton brothers visit him. What will he chose? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Bones Or Skin?**

Rachel and Rook left the hospital room, looking at each other. "Rook, I'm worried. I've never seen Ben this badly injured before and nothing we said cheered him up," said Rachel.

Rook looked down. "That creep had me pinned down," he said.

Rachel took her fiancée's arm. "It's not your fault, honey, but I am worried that this last battle with Malware has taken a toll not just on Ben's body, but his spirit too," she said. "What if…What if he gets so depressed that…he doesn't recover?"

The Revonnahgander held her close. "Let's hope that doesn't happen," he said.

As they headed home to tell the others what happened, Sans and Papyrus walked into the hospital with some flowers for Ben. "From that news report, he got beat up pretty bad," said the shorter skeleton.

"Maybe we can use our healing powers to help him, Sans?" Papyrus said in a low voice.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sans agreed as they entered the room. Ben looked over as they entered and set the flowers down. "Hey, Ben. You looking a bit _down in the dumps,"_ Sans said half-jokingly.

"I actually feel lower than that," Ben said.

"We brought you some flowers to help you feel better," Papyrus said eagerly.

The hero sighed. "It's a nice gesture, guys, but I'm not feeling really cheery right now," he said softly.

"That battle took a lot out of ya, huh?" Sans said worriedly. "What happened exactly?"

"Rook and I were fighting an upgraded Malware," Ben said.

The shorter skeleton blinked. "Malware? Isn't that like a computer virus or stuff that messes up your computer?" He asked.

"Yeah, but this Malware is an alien, a Mechamorph that didn't form right," the hero explained. "I've battled him a lot over the years, but this time, he almost won."

Papyrus nodded. "The news report said that it was an awful battle," he said.

Ben nodded. "Malware had Rook pinned down and my Omnitrix timed out," he said. "He would have finished us both off if Azmuth hadn't come and trapped him."

Sans took a glance at the report at the end of Ben's bed. "Ouch, from this report, you've got a lot of injuries, but none are life threatening, thankfully," he said.

The hero nodded again, but then glanced at his Omnitrix, remembering what he was thinking about just before the skeleton brothers had come in. "I wish I hadn't found this Omnitrix," he said. "All I do is get hurt, even when trying to be a hero."

"But isn't that why you have the Omnitrix? So you can be a hero?" Papyrus asked.

Ben shook his head. "It attached to me when I was ten," he said. "Being a hero was kind of forced on me when Vilgax and the Forever Knights started harassing my family and trying to steal the Omnitrix."

He sighed. "My life's been just a whole bunch of problems and a whole lot of responsibilities since I became Ben 10," he said before glancing at the brothers. "I wish I could be a skeleton like you guys. That way, I'd have no problems or responsibilities that a hero does."

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other. "But then, who will protect everyone from the alien attacks?" The taller skeleton asked.

"The Plumbers can do that," said Ben. "That's what they train for."

Sans looked thoughtful and then an idea struck him. "Well, if you're sure you want to be a skeleton, let me see what Grillby can whip up," he said. "I'll be back."

With that, the joke-loving skeleton teleported away to Grillby's and found his friend cleaning some tables after the lunch rush and there were no customers at the moment. "Hey, Grillbz, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

The fire bartender looked at him. "Yes, Sans?" He asked.

"You remember Ben, right? The boy with the watch?"

"Yes, I do," Grillby said with a nod.

"Can you make a cocktail that can turn a human into a living skeleton like Pap and I?"

The request made the fire monster blink, to which Sans explained the situation and Grillby was at first reluctant, but then agreed, making the cocktail and giving it to Sans. "There's some healing properties in this drink too," he said. "But, I'm not sure this is a good idea, Sans."

The short skeleton placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Don't worry," he said. "It's just what Ben needs right now."

There was something about the way Sans said that and Grillby could hear it, but he didn't question him, instead going back to work and planning to make something a bit later, having a feeling it would be needed.

Sans teleported back to the hospital and went up to Ben. "Hey, Grillby made this for you," he said as Papyrus helped Ben sit up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a cocktail that will make you a living skeleton," Sans explained.

Ben blinked. "For real?" He asked.

"For real," said the short skeleton. "It'll also help heal your injuries."

That was all the convincing Ben needed.

* * *

Rachel was planning to take a plate of some barbeque to the hospital for Ben when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find an unfamiliar skeleton behind her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping back, only to feel hands catch her and she saw Papyrus and Sans behind her.

"Whoa, Rach, it's me," Ben said.

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw his clothing looked very familiar and she almost fell down. "Ben?!" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Grillby made this drink that turned me into a living skeleton," he said.

Rook came in and he stopped in shock at recognizing the clothing. "Ben, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm a skeleton now," said Ben.

Rachel was quick to notice something was missing. "Where the Omnitrix?" She asked worriedly.

"Here," the young man-turned-skeleton said, handing her a box. "It doesn't fit my arm anymore."

"But Ben," Rook said. "What about…being a hero?"

Ben shook his bony skull. "Not anymore, Rook," he said. "None of the aliens or people here at the Mansion have to worry about alien attacks again. The bad aliens were after me, but not anymore."

Rachel looked at him. "But Ben, this isn't you," she said in a gentle, worried tone. "The real you."

He looked at her, knowing she was having trouble taking this in. "I'm still me, Rach," he said. "I'm just not Ben 10 anymore, that's all."

Sans placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Maybe this is what Ben really needs," he said gently. "He has been through a lot being a hero. And having that much responsibility since he was ten years old? That would have worn me out long ago."

Rachel and Rook didn't know what to say and Ben went up to the owner of the Grant Mansion. "Rach, will you do me a favor and keep the Omnitrix safe until someone else can wear it?" He asked.

Feeling numb, she nodded.

The other aliens were shocked to see Ben's new transformation and did try their best to get used to it, but it didn't feel right. Even the children that lived at the Mansion found it hard to get used to their uncle's new look.

Whampire and Grey Matter found Ben later on in his room. "Ben, can we talk to you?" The latter asked.

"Sure, guys," he said, noting they looked a bit unhappy. "What's up?"

"We miss you, Ben," said Whampire.

"What do you mean, Whampire? I'm still here," Ben said.

The two aliens shook their heads. "No, your skeleton is here, but you yourself aren't," Grey Matter said softly.

Seeing their friend's confusion, Whampire decided to explain. "We know it's hard that you have to constantly fight evil aliens, but your life here is very important, Ben," he said. "You mean a lot to all of us here. You were the first human to 'walk in our shoes', so to speak. You inspired many of us, not as a skeleton, but as a human."

Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Feedback, Wildmutt, and Upgrade came in. "He's right, Ben," said the Conductoid. "While you're still here with us, it just doesn't feel right with you as a skeleton now."

"Don't you miss being human, Ben?" Snare-Oh asked gently.

Ben went to answer, but something made him pause and he actually sighed. "Yeah," he said. "For some reason, I do."

"It's because you don't feel like yourself right now, correct?" Frankenstrike asked gently.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it's like…something is…gone," he said.

He sighed again and stood up. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea," he said and headed downstairs. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Upgrade asked.

"No thanks, but thanks for offering anyway," Ben said and headed out.

Meanwhile, Rachel was talking with Sans. "So, you agreed that Ben should be a skeleton to see if it's really what he wanted?" She asked.

"That it _in a nutshell,"_ Sans said with a smile.

She sighed. "Sans, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I don't think that was the best idea."

Not taking offense, the joke-loving skeleton lay a hand over her hand. "Look at it this way," he suggested gently. "Ben wished to be a skeleton so he wouldn't have any responsibilities or problems. How will he know if that's the right choice for him unless he gets a chance to experience it?"

Rachel looked at him. "Well, when you put that way, it does make sense," she said. "But…what if Ben decides that being a skeleton isn't right for him? How can we get him back?"

"One word: Grillby," Sans said.

The girl blinked. "What?" She asked.

He smiled. "Give me a call if Ben decides that being a skeleton isn't for him," he said and teleported away. Rachel sighed again.

"Sans, I'm not sure what you're up to, but I sure hope we can get our Ben back soon," she said.

* * *

Ben sat down at a bench at the park and sighed, feeling his wallet in his pocket and on a whim, he opened it, finding a picture of him, his mom, and his dad. That made him pause. "What would they say?" He asked. "I'm sure they'd love me all the same, but…it wouldn't be exactly the same."

"I've got a penny for your thoughts," said a familiar voice and Ben saw Sans standing near him. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," said the human-turned-skeleton, looking again at the picture. Sans noticed.

"Your parents?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "Sans…I…I don't think I was really thinking about it when I wished to be a skeleton," he said. "I mean, it felt great at first, but now…,"

"You're not sure if it's for you, right?" Sans asked knowingly.

Ben turned to him. "Did you…plan this? Know that I'd question myself?" He asked suspiciously.

The joke-loving skeleton smiled. "Yes and no," he said. "I had a feeling you would later realize being a skeleton wasn't for you, but I wanted you to decide that for yourself."

His logic made sense and Ben nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "Still, I bet I'm the only human that can say he got to walk a mile in a monster's shoes."

Sans smiled again. "So, what do you want to be, hero?" He asked.

Ben looked at him. "Is it possible…to reverse the effects of the drink Grillby made?" He asked.

"Only way to know is to ask the monster who made it for you," said the short skeleton as he teleported them both to Grillby's restaurant. When they arrived, Grillby looked up and smiled.

"I had a feeling I'd see you both here soon," he said. "What can I get you?"

The hero walked up to him. "Grillby, is there a chance that the effects of the drink you made me can be reversed?" He asked.

The fire monster gave him a curious look. "You don't wish to be a skeleton anymore?" He asked curiously.

"It's been an interesting experience, but…my friends reminded me of some stuff that I miss now that I'm not human," Ben explained. "It's like…part of me isn't there anymore, you know?"

Grillby nodded. "I understand," he said. "Which is why I created this reversal drink."

He set said drink in front of Ben. "Go ahead and drink it," said the bartender.

The boy did so and at once, he was human again. He looked at himself and smiled. "I…I feel…," he began.

"Great to be back in your own skin?" Sans asked with a smile.

Ben nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said.

"You're happier too," said Grillby.

"I feel happier…and complete," the hero said before noticing his bare left wrist. "Well, almost all complete."

Back at the Mansion, Rachel sighed as she sat on her bed, worried about Ben, jumping in surprise when both he and Sans appeared in her room and her eyes widened at seeing Ben was human again. "Ben!" She said happily, hugging him hard. He returned her hug.

"Hey, Rach," he said. "You and guys were right. This is me."

She smiled. "You should always be yourself, Ben," she said. "That's what makes you one of the most awesome brothers I could ever have and one of the best heroes this world could have."

She then perked up and went over to her dresser, picking up the box Ben had given her earlier. "I think this belongs on your arm," she said with a smile, opening the box to reveal the Omnitrix, which Ben placed back on his wrist.

"Now, I feel complete," he said.

"Actually, you need just one more thing," said Sans, snapping his fingers and enveloping Ben gently in his telekinesis. "Rach, call in the others. I think this hero's overdue for a big, welcome-home tickle torture."

Grinning, Rachel called the others and they instantly came, chuckling at seeing Ben struggling to get free of the skeleton's telekinesis. "He's all yours, guys," he said. "Give him a good welcome."

"Oh, we plan to," Rachel said with a huge grin that the others matched as they all began the attack, each taking a place beside each of Ben's tickle spots and tickling them good. Ben squirmed and laughed his hardest as they were merciless.

Sans chuckled as he watched. "You know, Ben, being a skeleton, you don't have as many tickle spots as you do being a human," he said. "Which is something both you and the gang here would have definitely missed if you had remained a skeleton."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAHAHAY!" Ben called out desperately through his laughter, to which the others gave him a breather and he lay there catching his breath after Sans had released him from his telekinesis.

"So, Ben, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Tired, but definitely better," Ben said honestly. "Sans…thanks."

"No problem, buddy," said the skeleton as they clasped hands in friendship. "Just glad you saw the _bones_ of the problem."

Everyone chuckled at that and Ben nodded. "Yeah," he said before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Snare-Oh gently scooped him up in his arms bridal style as the others smiled.

"We've got our Ben back," said Feedback.

"My work's done here, then," said Sans. "Catch you all later."

Bidding him farewell, the others gathered around and took Ben to his room and put him on his bed, covering him with a blanket and leaving him to sleep peacefully, glad to have him back, thanks to a good skeleton friend of theirs.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
